


in which katsuki yuuri kisses his damn boyfriend

by elesssar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vignette, ep 12 slayed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesssar/pseuds/elesssar
Summary: that scene in ep 12 where Yuuri pushes Viktor over, but with kissing !!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate thinking of titles gdi anyway yuuri knocked viktor on his ass and i was like you know what would make that moment even better?! so i wrote it enjoy

“It’s not a gold medal but…” Yuuri holds it out towards Viktor.

“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.” Viktor says, his eyes closing as he smiles.

Yuuri blinks. What?

“Man,” Viktor sighs as he steps towards him, “I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal!” Viktor is very close now, leaning forward until Yuuri’s back is bent over the barrier.

“I’m such a failure as a coach,” Viktor tuts. His eyes drift down to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri swallows.

“Yuuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?”

Yuuri does, as a matter of fact, have a suggestion. He thinks about pushing Viktor backward, pulling his hair to tip his face upwards, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him again, as a thank you, as a please stay with me, as an I love you.

 “What did you think just now?” Viktor knows. He _always_ knows. His voice is a soft purr.

“Oh...um…well…” For a moment, Yuuri hesitates. But then, what the hell.

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s shoulders and shoves him backward. Viktor, who isn’t quite expecting it, stumbles and sits down heavily. Yuuri lands in his lap. Viktor’s mouth is a little ‘o’ of surprise.

So he didn’t win a gold, Yuuri thinks, but now he just wants it more than ever, wants Viktor more than ever. So he kisses him.

The people around are watching in shock, but after all, this isn’t the first time Yuuri and Viktor have kissed in public. China was a surprise. This is something more.

Yuuri sucks on Viktor’s lower lip, nips at Viktor’s tongue. Viktor reaches up and splays his hands against Yuuri's back, pulling him in closer. Yuuri kisses Viktor with everything he has, trying to convey all that he is about to say. And then he pulls away sharply. Viktor is frozen in shock and blushing hard.

“Viktor!” Yuuri takes a deep breath, and the all in a rush blurts, “Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year!”

After last night, he knows that this decision is all on him. But he’s let his anxiety and his dejection lead him around by the collar for too long. He knows what it feels like to want the gold now – and he knows what it feels like to work for it. Kissing Viktor now, like this – this is the first step to the new Yuuri, the Yuuri who will fight for what he wants.

He pushes back of Viktor’s shoulders, looks into his eyes (I love him, he thinks, I want him, and I will make him happy in every way I know how). “This time, I’ll win gold for sure!”

Viktor gapes at him for a second, and then his eyes go wide and he _beams_.

“Great!” he says, and then “But keep going!”

“Huh?”

Viktor leans sideways and picks up Yuuri’s medal from where it has fallen on the ground. Gently, he places it around Yuuri’s neck again. His thumb grazes across Yuuri’s cheek as Viktor slips the ribbon over his head. It is a subtle tenderness that leaves Yuuri just a little bit breathless.

“Even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m also staying on as your coach,” Viktor says, “In exchange, I’ll need you to become a five-time world champion, at least.”

He smiles at Yuuri, the soft smile that belongs to Yuuri and Yuuri alone. It takes a moment for Yuuri to absorb what he means. Worried about making a full comeback…if…staying on…coach?! Oh. _Oh._

Yuuri clutches the medal against his chest, the silver making a tiny clinking noise as it impacts against the gold of his ring. He can’t stop the tears from spilling out – not that he would want to. Has he ever been this happy?

“Okay,” Yuuri says. He holds his medal tightly, and then Viktor is holding _him_ tightly and kissing his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, clumsy and loving and happy happy happy, and all is well.

He’ll try, and try again, and _keep_ trying for gold, because Viktor will push him to, and because he _wants_ it. He wants the gold. And Viktor! Viktor will stay by his side, but will also keep trying, keep trying for his _own_ golds!

And Yuuri has broken Viktor’s record, so Viktor will be returning to the ice with a strong desire to fight, to be better. And that’s all Yuuri can ask for, really – Viktor’s happiness, and his own.

 

 


End file.
